Black Furies
The Black Furies This wild Amazonian tribe has its ancestry in Greece and still use its myths and nomenclature in their traditions. Their largest (and as far as most other Garou are concerned their only) sept is Gorgon's Eye , located in the Top End protectorate in the Kakadu National Park , wrapped around the Ranger Uranium Mines and the hive of BSD which live within. Small packs of Black Furies or individuals in mixed packs can be found in Great Divide, but they are not one of the most active tribes in the area and have a history of clashing with the Glass Walkers, Children of Gaia, and Fianna there. The Black Furies have close ties with their kinfolk- all of which is human. Attempts by Black Furies to breed with dingos always leads to pups who either do not change or born male and claimed by Rat. This is viewed as a "curse" by Luna to keep the bloodline pure of dingo blood. The last of the wolfborn Black Furies died in 2002. The last male kinfolk wolf died in 2007. There are rumors of a handful of Black Furies in the Outback who've managed to make alliances with powerful Alcheringa spirits and given birth to spiritblooded children but this is considered nothing more than a folktale by most of the tribe. The Black Furies are known for their ferocity as warriors, their protectiveness towards human women and children, their courage and independence and strong mistrust of males and any kind of social institution they consider "patriarchal" in nature. Their tribal totem is Pegasus and spirit allies include includes Ancestor Spirits, Butterfly, Bull, Cow, the Erinyes, Glacus the Owl, the Gorgons, Griffin, Haima the Red Mothers, Lunes , Mustang, Nature Spirits, Phar Lap, The Three Sisters, The Valkyries and Wasp, The Woman in Black. Camps In the Great Divide, most Black Furies are: *Moon-Children in Poet's Landing *The Sisterhood or Dies Ultimae in Farm Cove *Gunslingers or in Luna's Tears *Scouts or Wayfarers from other protectorates There is currently no Black Fury presence in Black Mountain- most Black Furies are hostile towards the Random Interrupts who lead that sept. Tribal Culture In Great Divide Gorgon's Eye has Wungala Rose-In-Sand , the eldest female Garou in Australia who leads both the sept and the tribe as a whole. She is considered a political "moderate" and "too moderate" for Voula Shattered-The-Mirror and Agala Slew-An-Evil-Heart , who are the closest things she has to rivals. Voula is the Mistress-of-Rites at Poet's Landing and the leader of the Moon-Children . Voula, a metis cursed to be a hermaphrodite, barely survived Wungala's policy for metis to be killed by their mothers post-birth should the mother survive; most male metis babies are determined to be too deformed to live. Agala, the daughter of two kinfolk, openly criticizes the way that metis and Bone Gnawers are treated by the Black Furies as a whole, but also has accused Voula of making unwise alliances with both darker spirits and extremists in other tribes. They each lead a camp and their influence stretches beyond just the tribe. Black Fury & Kinfolk Characters main page Category:Garou Category:Tribes Category:Black Furies